


#ThemHands

by FitzgLivviep



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Camp David, F/M, Getting Knock the Hell Out, Physical Abuse, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzgLivviep/pseuds/FitzgLivviep
Summary: A/U based off of episode 3x16. Fitz finds out that Jake choked Liv and lets say the President disappears and Fitzgerald the man appears. Now I'm not going off the episode exactly just off the situation with my added spin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me have ownership nope I just am part of the corrupted watchers.

What the hell just happened? How did that happen? Jake just came into my office in front of everyone and choked me up against a wall. Olivia was sitting on the floor in her shower hugging her knees to her chest shivering under hot water. Jake just hurt her for the second time physically. How did I get here? But her phone ringing snaps her out of her state of mind. Shutting off the water and grabbing a towel she walks over to her phone its Huck again. Since leaving right after Jake left she went straight to her apartment and ran into the shower listening to her phone ring over and over. She knew it was everybody but didn't have the energy to talk to them; she needed to do something to get it off her mind. Ringing again but this time its Abby.

"Hello?"

"Liv you need to get to the White House ASAP."

"Why?"

"This whole Jeanie thing just got worse."

"I'm on my way." Hanging up her phone she lets out a big sigh. The last person she wanted see right now was Fitz. He was going to be able to see something was off with her but she knew how to play it. Don't talk directly to him, no eye contact, and keep a distance. Taking out a suit she gets dressed and looks herself over in the mirror and notices the bruises on her neck are becoming more and more noticeable. Her hair can't fully cover them and her not moving her head around would be weird, and make up can't cover the deep dark handprint at all. There were no options left but to either walk around with her neck out showing the whole world or throw on a scarf, the latter of course won out.

"Here goes nothing."

Once at the White House she notices that Abby was right about the Jeanie thing and they needed a plan quick to shut it down. Walking in to the room she hears Cyrus yelling.

"We need to fight back."

"I thought she had a contract and couldn't talk," Mellie pipes in.

Abby steps up, "we negotiated her contract…"

"But it looks like someone bought it out," Olivia speaks since entering the room.

"Well that someone being the leader of bible thumpers Langston."

"Hold on Cyrus," Abby says while turning up the TV of Sally talking.

Mellie is staring at the TV with rage, "that bitch."

"That its leak the abortion."

"Stay above the fray Cyrus."

"We need to fight back."

"Cyrus…

"Olivia and I need the room," Fitz finally speaks.

From the moment she walked in he could not help but not be anger with her anymore for sending Abby in her place. Just one glance at her and he knew something was wrong but he couldn't ask her and get an honest answer with others in the room. Once everyone clears out he starts pacing and she goes straight into fixing in a shaky voice that is making him worry.

"This story is not going to go away on its own so we need to counteract it which means you need to start playing nice."

"You sent Gabby in your place."

"Abby."

"What?"

"Her name is Abby."

"I don't care you sent her instead?"

"Well I'm here now. So what is that you need?"

"What is that I need?"

"Yes what is that you need? What service can I provide for you today? Am I here to stroke your ego am I your cheerleader. Am I here to wipe your tears am I your nanny, am I here to fight the bullies am I your bodyguard maybe I'm here to make you feel good am I your dealer or maybe I here to make you feel hot and manly and ready so your not jealous of your wife's boyfriend. Is that it am I your fluffer what service am I billing you for today?"

"Where is all this coming from?

Rolling her eyes "what do you need?"

"What I need is the woman I fell in love with. Not this shell of a person in front of me. What is going on? Talk to me."

"We do not have time to talk. Your presidency is being attacked and Sally is out their winning people over. So we don't have time to talk."

Fitz just stares at her not recognizing the person in front of him. He looks her up and down noticing her shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. Something is wrong and it has to be right in front of me because Olivia Pope does not squirm. He looks her over one more time till he notices the scarf. She sees him eyeing the scarf like it was the ugliest thing he's ever seen and she knows he knows something is up.

"What is with the scarf?"

"Your being thrown around in the media and your worried about my wardrobe? "she says sarcastically.

"What is under the scarf" he asks again but this time in a defeated sigh

"Nothing."

"Then take it off."

"With all due respect NO Mr. President."

"Now just by you throwing that in my face now I know there's something really wrong, so take it off."

"Since you don't want to talk business I guess I'm not needed here anymore. I'll just talk it over with Abby and Cyrus."

"As much as my imagination is running away with this mystery of yours I rather see. Olivia take it off or I will come over there and do it myself."

She was turning to walk away when she became frozen in place by his words. She couldn't let him see but he would follow her and hound her all day till he found out what she was hiding. Not wanting to do this now because everything was still fresh and raw, she takes ever precious second to delay it. Delay it from seeing what someone he trusted, someone she trusted, did to her. The anger and pure rage that will turn his eyes from the gray blue at the moment to a dark grey to the point they almost looked black. Having the scarf fully off she prepares herself and keeps her back to him while taking it completely off.


	2. Chapter 2

He was watching her in an agonizing slow pace take off the thing around her neck. He assumed the worst was having her branded by another man and not just any man, Jake. A man he trusted till he found out they were sleeping together and became his enemy, his competition. Knowing he has to bite the bullet he tells her to turn around. And his jaw drops and so much rage pours into him that he starts seeing red.

Rushing over to her, "what the hell happened? Who the fuck did this to you? Why didn't you call me? ANSWER ME!"

"Which one do you want me to answer first? Look I'm fine it's nothing it will go away maybe in a week. The pain is barely there."

"Olivia I am not playing games with you. Who did this?"

"Why do you want know, so you can storm up to them and punch them in the face like you did Andrew. I am not yours to protect. What if I said it got a little rough in bed with someone, is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No that is not something I want to hear at this moment but I don't care because I know it is not true so stop the bullshit and yes I will personally make sure that they pay for this. I will have them escorted to an underground bunker where they will walk thru the doors all happy and I will beat the living shit out of them with my bare hands."

"Fitz..."

"Where did this happen and when?"

"At my office not too long ago."

"Where was Huck?"

"He was there."

"And he let this happen?"

"He didn't let it happen and he had a gun pointed at his head."

"So not only did this bastard hurt you he could have easily killed you? As much as it pains me to ask this but did you tell Jake?"

After hearing his name Olivia's back went completely straight.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I said Jakes name and you went in complete defense mode."

"I'm fine Fitz; we have more important things to take care of."

"And the woman I love being hurt is the one and only thing on that list. Who are you trying to protect?"

"No one. Drop it."

"No. Was it Huck?"

"Fitz I told you he had a gun pointed at his head."

"Jake? "And that's when it all makes since to him. Jake. He did this to her. Taking a step back from her when she tries to reach out to bring him back close to her.

"Don't. Liv its not you. I'm just so pissed right now I…." clapping his hands together. He needed to get to Jake and fast. That man couldn't just walk around going about his day like he didn't do anything wrong. Not only did he put his hands on a woman but his woman. The woman who keeps him breathing, the woman who keeps him alive, the woman who has his heart and soul.

"Fitz I can see the wheels turning in your head. You can't react to this especially over me. If this gets out how are people going to react to the President beating up a man for Olivia Pope. That will start a whole tailspin of scandals we can't handle right now. I can see it now President Grant beats up Olivia Pope's boyfriend because he is jealous. Are they sleeping together? Is she his miss..."

"DO NOT FINISH THAT WORD. I am done telling you that you are not that to me. I DO not give a damn about optics, yes legally I am married but when we first met you knew my marriage was already done and you didn't even know me than. So stop belittling us. And DO NOT EVER let me hear you call Jake your boyfriend EVER again. Is that clear?"

"That's not the point, this is my problem let me handle it."

"NO! This has officially become my problem. If you want me to be able to still run this world and not kill everyone and everything that comes in my path I will be handling this problem."

"How?"

"Don't worry about that." Feeling calmer he takes her in to his arms and just holds her.

"I'm sorry," he whispers into her ear. He steps back and places their foreheads together and breathes her in. She could have ended up in the hospital again or worse and he wouldn't haven't been able to see her this time especially with everything going on, he was being watched like a hawk by the media. Slowly he opens his eyes and takes in the marks on her neck. Softly he touches the bruises shaped like a hand and watches her close her eyes and breathe in. Leaning down to kiss her neck as she jumps a little at the small but added pressure of his lips.

"How bad is the pain Olivia be honest."

"Bad but it just happened a couple of hours ago so the pain is fresh," she says into his ear where his head is laying on her shoulder.

Lifting his head he looks into her eyes, "I will handle Jake. I promise to finish up here with you before I handle him but this discussion is not over and I want you to stay in a hotel until I handle him. I don't want him popping up to say sorry and give some stupid ass sob story. I can't come to you and you can't come to me but I want to know where you are and know that he can't get to you. Deal?"

"Deal."

"So what's the plan that you have for me?"


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two days since the incident and Fitz has been planning out every detail to the dot to make sure this never gets out and he can fully make Jake see the error of his ways. He knew Jake had been to her place and was calling her nonstop he even tried to walk in to OPA but Huck kept him at bay per his request not to kill him. He even tried following her but every time he tried his was thwarted. Fitz wasn't going to let him get close but he also didn't want him catching on that he was behind it.

Fitz spoke to Olivia every chance he could. Mellie was grumbling around the White House as usual because he would work all day then instead of making his way into the residence he would go to Blair House and work on his plan. One night she popped up at the house and said he needed to come back so people wouldn't talk. He just glanced at her and told her to leave, of course she threw a fit over what it looked like when he didn't come home and that sneaking in his whore was bad. Hearing her call Olivia out her name once again made him upset even more than he already was just from her being around her. He got in her face and said she needed to go back to the residence and leave him alone or he would throw her out.

After two days of work on the plan that he perfected he sends a call down to Tom to meet at Blair. Once Tom assures him that everything is in place and they are good to go, Fitz makes his way up to his bathroom takes a quick shower, throws on some boxers and climbs into bed sending Olivia a goodnight text.

Flashback

"Lauren can you send Tom in."

"Yes sir," she replied before hanging up the phone.

In an instant Tom walked thru the door.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Tom, come in I have something I wanted to talk to you about."

Tom shuts the door behind him and waits to hear what the President has to say.

"Tom this is an unofficial conversation we are having. Understood?

"Yes sir."

"Good. It has come to my attention that Olivia has been hurt." Tom looked him in the eye and saw the anger underneath his calm demeanor. This wasn't the President sitting here it was man on a hunt to kill whatever and whoever laid a hand on the love of his life.

"I'm sorry sir. I haven't heard anything, is she okay?"

"Yes. She was hurt but not to the point of having to go to the hospital. Now what I'm about to ask of you is to be done discreetly."

"Understood sir."

"I need you to find one other agent you trust and also knows about me and Olivia within the next few hours. Once that is completed come back here and we will discuss further details."

Before walking out the door he gives a nod a yes sir before starting his task at hand. A few hours later after everyone has gone home Fitz is still waiting in the Oval for Tom to return. Looking up he sees Tom

"Did you find someone?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. We will be discussing this at Blair house." He got up and made their way over to Blair House. Once there he told them to sit down while he explained the plan. He told them from what happened to Olivia, who did it and how they were going to get him.

"I want all the survalliance, hiding my identity grab, and our location, all taken care of in two days. Do we have clear picture gentlemen?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Dismissed." Once they were out the door his phone rung and he already knew who it was

"Hi."

"Hi."

"When can I leave this hotel?"

"Soon."

"Soon? That's all I'm getting?"

"At the moment yes."

"Fitz look I'm not scared of Jake and I miss my bed."

"I know, but this is the only way I can protect you without being there myself. I told you to come to Blair but you shot down that plan."

"And you know why."

"I do and I'm glad you did because Mellie barged in here yesterday yelling and being her usual self." He was met with silence. "Look Olivia I'm not proud that I am still stuck in this loveless marriage but I don't want or love her in that way. I will love her to the capacity that she is the mother of my children but that is all, nothing more. I am in love with you and being the man that is love with you I have to do this. I can't just sit here and let him get away with this."

"But..."

"Olivia honey I'm going to do this."

"What is this you keep referring to? You can't kill him."

"I'm not going to kill him if I did you would never forgive me."

"So... she started but was cut off by him again.

"No more. It's happening. How are you feeling," he asked changing the subject.

"Better. Less painful but the color is getting darker on one side I think it's still not getting enough blood flow."

"Want me to come over there and massage it for you?"

"As tempting as that sounds you cant

"I can make it happen."

"NO Fitz. Its fine I'll just take a hot bath, and put hot and cold packs on it thru the night."

Sighing into the phone, "I hate that I can't be there to take care of you."

"You are taking care of me just by talking to me right now. Do you want me to describe how I will take off all my clothes and get in the bath and slowly wash myself off to make you feel better?"

She hears him grunt through the phone and she giggles at him.

"I rather see for myself."

"Now Mr. President you know…"

"I know I know I have to stay put and be a good boy."

"Yes. But Mr. President?"

"Yes…"

"I wish you were here with me," and with that she hangs up the phone.


End file.
